


an unlikely pair

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Eleventh Doctor, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Genderfluid Doctor (Doctor Who), Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, lois lane knows clark kent is superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: Clark knows other universes and aliens exist in the vastness of the galaxy, but he never expected to date the Doctor of all people.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Eleventh Doctor/Clark Kent, Lois Lane/Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor & River Song, The Doctor/Clark Kent
Kudos: 5





	1. unlikely duo

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hope you like this
> 
> -imagine the doctor is like 5'7" than 5'11" lol
> 
> -[comic vine's info](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/the-doctor/4005-33354/#:~:text=The%20Doctor%20is%20a%20Time,been%20shown%20to%20be%20superhuman.)  
> on the doctor says they have multiple psychic abilities, danger sense is one of them, I'd suggest taking it with a grain of salt.
> 
> -hope you enjoy:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little vignettes of the most crack ship in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hope you like this
> 
> -imagine the doctor is like 5'7" than 5'11" lol
> 
> -hope you enjoy:)

* * *

_**1\. Coffee Date**_

The Doctor went over to Clark, handing him papers from the boss. Lois watched as the Doctor leaned forward and had a hand on Clark's shoulder, the two laughing quietly at an inside joke. They left, not without greeting Lois as they did so. Lois swiveled her chair over to Clark. "So...you and John, huh?" she proposes. Clark sighs, mentally preparing for his friend's onslaught of teasing. "Yeah, what about it?" he asks, Lois nudges him. "Come on, you two would make a good couple." she teases. Clark glances over to the Doctor who was chatting with Clara. Thankfully, they looked as if they weren't listening in on the conversation, but knowing how incredibly smart they were -- they might've already known. The Doctor caught Clark's gaze and smiled. Clark blushed and continued his talk with Lois, looking up at her. "See? you should ask them out, if Superman's faster than a speeding bullet then Clark Kent getting a date shouldn't be so hard." she encouraged, as Clark gives her a pointed look -- thankfully no one was close enough to hear what Lois had said. He sighs again. "If I ask them out, will you stop your teasing?" he said as Lois smiled. "Maybe."

By time, Clark's lunch break rolled around -- he went up to the Doctor. "Hey, John?" he asks, as they turn. A dazzling smile on their face, "Hey, Clark. You need something?" the Doctor's accent was pronounced, soothingly soft and incredibly kind. "Well, uhm...I was wondering if you'd want to get some coffee with me? it's better than staying cooped up here in the office." He laughed as the Doctor giggled. An adorable noise. "Mmm, I'd love too." They agree, their smile somehow widening, practically blinding the poor journalist.   
  
"Great." Clark spoke, breathless as they headed to the coffee shop in a state of bliss. 

* * *

_**2\. Star gazing**_

Upon revealing John Smith was actually the Doctor a few weeks into their relationship, Clark still loved them regardless and the Doctor had beamed at him, sharing their first kiss. As of now, the Doctor had decided to show him the TARDIS. The Time-Lord was partially surprised at the fact they never got the _"it's bigger on the inside!_ " reaction, instead it was a quiet fascination as Clark asked what the ship did. The Doctor happily answered his questions, until they had an idea. They materialized off into space and to the nearest galaxy they could find. Upon 'parking' the ship they snapped their fingers to open the doors and led Clark over, sitting on the TARDIS' edge. Clark's eyes widened as he stared into the depths of swirling purples, oranges and pinks. Stars were splattered about like spilled paint. _"Woah."_ Clark laughed quietly, "it's _beautiful_...just like you." The Doctor gazed at him, blushing in an _'aw-shucks'_ manner. The Doctor cuddled into Clark's side to hide the fact they were flustered. Clark reciprocated, holding them close as they stared at the stars for what seemed like an eternity. 

* * *

_**3\. Anniversary**_

Clark and the Doctor had been dating for over a year. Today, November 28th -- was their anniversary. Clark, just having returned from hero duty had stepped into the TARDIS. Clark, a few months prior revealed he was Superman with the Doctor remarking, that they already knew and it wasn't a big deal. Really, all that mattered was that they were both happy and safe. The taller man rushed over and swept the Doctor up in his arms and spinning them a bit. A breathless laugh escaped the emerald eyed man, _"Clark!"_ they giggled. Clark set them down and pulled them in a kiss. He then pulled out a bouquet of flowers, "wanted to give you a gift." he says, blushing a bit. The Doctor took it gratefully, and kissed him again. 

"Thank you."

* * *

_**4\. Naps**_

Clara had arrived from her date with Lois, entering the TARDIS. Her eyes landed on an adorable sight. Across from the control room was a medium sized couch enough to fit two people, the Doctor was cuddled up against Clark — the book still held tightly in their hands. Clara looked a bit surprised at the fact the time-lord seemed to be at...ease, compared to how she usually saw them when caught napping. She barley had made a move and the ship decided to alert the couple of her presence. Clara looked up at the ceiling, scowling as the TARDIS responded with a soft hum of what the brunette assumed to be laughter.

The Doctor rubbed their eyes from sleep. “Clara?” they asked, quietly groggy. Clark stirred, greeting the woman as well. 

Once, the two regained themselves Clark had bid his boyfriend goodbye for the night. The Doctor and Clara sat on the ship's stairs. "When I caught you sleeping...you looked _peaceful_ compared to how you usually do when napping." Clara remarked, breaking the silence. The Doctor's expression contorted into surprise, "Really? Clark must have that effect on people." they say, wryly. Clara rolled her eyes and shook her head amusedly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated:)


	2. the pair aren't as unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more vignettes:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hope you like this
> 
> -imagine the doctor is like 5'7" than 5'11" lol
> 
> -hope you enjoy:)

* * *

_**5\. Power Couple**_

The Doctor had met the Justice League countless times before, wether it be for mission debriefs or saving the city from getting destroyed almost on a daily basis and yet all the Doctor wanted was to settle down on Earth for a bit -- not that they were complaining. This time though, the league had thrown a party both the Doctor and Clara were invited. Clara was in awe over meeting the team, and was not so subtly eyeing both Wonder Woman and her girlfriend at the same time.

The Doctor had hit it off with most members of the team, they had somehow managed to make Batman out of all people smile, which was an impressive feat. Out of everyone though, the time-lord was closest (platonically, of course.) to Barry (a.k.a the Flash.) The pair were discussing time travel, Barry's joke about a temporal paradox eliciting a giggle from the Doctor. Clark had glanced over to the two momentarily, before continuing his conversation with Hal. "So, how're you and the Doctor doing?" Hal brought up as casually as he could, smirking he took a sip from his drink. Clark rolled his eyes amusedly, "we're fine. You hadn't need to be nosy." Clark jokes as Hal shakes his head. "C'mon, you two are practically a power couple. Might as well ask for relationship details." he chaffed.

Clark sighed and smiled, "I guess you have a point." 

* * *

_**6\. Meet the parents**_

The Doctor had been a ball of nerves, more so than usual. They were going to meet Clark's parents, after two years. Clark had assured them it was going to be fine. Even if they find out the Doctor's an alien, they'd accept and love them either way. Besides, it wasn't too out of reach for Clark either. They arrived at the Kent Farm, greeting Johnathan and Martha. "Ah, hello John. It's so nice to finally meet you, Clark's talked so much about you." says Martha, a teasing gleam in her eyes as her son blushed. The Doctor hummed, "it's a pleasure to meet you two." They reply politely. They sat in the living room, chatting about what the Doctor did for a living. "You're a journalist for the Daily Planet as well? that's great." Martha speaks, as her husband nods appreciatively. They had talked long enough to the point, Martha's cooking had slightly burned. 

By time dinner was finished, Clark and the Doctor took to the porch, sitting and gazing at the stars. Clark decided to break the silence with a genuine question. "You've never really told me how your life was like before you met me, or even about your past lives...what was that like?" he looks over to the Doctor, who's face had slightly fallen. Clark's apology died on his lips once the Doctor spoke. "Not much came out of my previous lives that were good, per se. But there were moments." the time-lord's eyes watered, as memories flooded their mind. They reminisced on Rose's infectious smile, Martha's kindness and Donna's sass. Jack's constant flirting, their frequent escapades with the Ponds. 

Even though the Doctor had tried to move on from each individual companion, the ache in their chest still stung after all these years. The Doctor felt tears prick at their eyes as they rubbed it away. "Oh, I'll save you the melancholy. Wouldn't want to ruin the night." The time-lord speaks, their voice a tad bit rough. Clark nodded and put a hand on their shoulder, giving it a squeeze assuring they hadn't and that it was okay. Clark's hand dropped to his side there was a beat of silence, before the Doctor spoke again. _"How long are you going to stay with me?"_ their voice sounded weary, aged.

Clark gazed at them, he took their hand. _"For as long as I can."_

* * *

**_7\. Meet the wife..._**

Once Clark had discovered the Doctor was married, safe to say it caused an argument. "So, when were you going to tell me you were married?" Clark leant against the TARDIS's railing, an unimpressed look on his face. The Doctor fiddled with the control deck, "I hadn't thought it mattered." They replied, "it's an open relationship, River doesn't care if I'm with someone else and vice versa. In fact, she actively encourages my relationships. She's completely fine with it." Clark huffed, "Doctor, it's still wrong you kept this from me." he frowned, as the Doctor's expression darkened. ' _Y_ _eah, well...there's a lot you don't know about me.'_ They think, as their expression softens into guilt. "Look...I'm sorry, okay? I should've told you. It's the wrong time to bring it up, I know but she wants to meet you." They winced as Clark sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hand dropped to his side. "It's okay." he says, sincerely. "When does she want to meet?" he asked, crossing his arms. A blinding light cracked like a bolt of lighting as River appeared, a smile on her face. " _...Now._ " the Doctor cringes. Judging by the tension in air, River assumed what had happened. She decided to diffuse it, "oh, _hello_ sweetie!" she greeted Clark, as the man mustered a smile. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Song." 

River shot a look toward the Doctor's way. "Surprised you were able to score this handsome man, Doctor." she teased, as they frowned uneasily. "Oh, relax sweetie. I'm not going to steal him from you. Can't you take a joke?" she nudged the Doctor, who still was uneasy. River let her composure slip for just a second, gazing at the time-lord. She masked her expression, looking at Clark. She decided to try and mediate the situation. "The Doctor didn't tell you." she said simply as Clark nodded, "I don't mean to be a wedge in your relationship, trust me. While the Doctor should've told you to avoid any conflict in the first place, they love you deeply. The fact they're married and have an open relationship with me doesn't change that. Really, you two are good for each other. Quite frankly, the only thing I care about is the Doctor being happy. Clearly, you're doing a great job of that." Clark smiled, "Thank you, Doctor Song." he says.

"Please, sweetie. Call me River."

* * *

_**8\. Trenzalore** _

The Doctor had to leave, eventually. The prophecy of their own death was too much to bare and the clock was ticking. They'd fall within time. It scared them, which is why they took their fear and used it to fight against the siege of Trenzalore. They've fought for...what, 300 years now? It felt longer, it always did. The Doctor gazed at the photos that were on their desk. They walked over and picked up one of them. It was one of Clark and themself, looking at each other, all smiles. It was taken by Clara while on a trip to New York. They smiled at the memory, it was one of the things that brought them comfort. Being out of the time vortex did a number on their mind and so did the waiting. 

The Doctor chuckled humorlessly, being reminded of Amy. She was gone, and so were the other countless companions they've failed over the years. 

There's nothing they could do now but sit back and wait as the "clock" kept ticking, until the eleventh hour struck.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> love any and all feedback


End file.
